The King and the Slave Girl (Love in Narnian Times Book 1)
by SnowflakeNarniaBeliever
Summary: Did Peter and Edmund ever court girls during the Golden Age? Maybe even the same girl?
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Ok so don't ask me how but I recently totally got into The Chronicles of Narnia and as always I just HAD to start a Fanfiction. For starters, a few things that **

_**!ARE REALLY IMPORTANT!**_

_**- I haven't read the books (yet) so it's gonna be based on the movies. If any Narnia fan notices mistakes or sth like that please tell me!**_

_**- As you might have noticed this is gonna be a love triangle. I'm planning on writing a story for all 3 movies, but my OC is going to decide between the two Pevensie brothers in this one. And that's the point. I really like both of them (that's why I'm doing this whole triangle thing - and because I love to cause some trouble :P ), but I have my favorite brother and this is gonna be a love story for him. So please save us all some time and don't go like 'she should end up with Peter', 'no with Edmund!' etc. in the comments. My mind is made up and nothing's gonna change it. I think it will be pretty obvious who she's gonna end up with pretty early in the story anyway...**_

_**- In my opinion you can't write a love story with a guy if he's 13/ 10 years old so I changed the ages of all the siblings. The ages below are during TLTWATW, the story starts 1 year after the events there.**_

_**Peter: 18**_

_**Susan: 17**_

_**Edmund: 15**_

_**Lucy: 10**_

**Ok that's all you needed to know**

**Enjoy! Reviews and opinions are highly appreciated/ wanted! :)**

Chapter 1: Meetings

_'Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands, get rid of it!'_

[Chris' POV]

"Thanks." I said as Mora handed me the bread. "And don't worry I'm gonna come up with the money. Somehow..." "You're welcome, Chris." she said, a smile on her wrinkled face. "And don't worry about that. It's a pleasure to help you and your sister out. How have you two been by the way?" she asked as I tucked the bread slices away in my bag, which was basically just a rag which I had knotted into some sort of sack for my stuff. "Well, we're alive." I answered truthfully. Me and my little sister weren't having the best of times... She gave me a sympathetic smile, putting a hand on mine. "Don't worry my dear. Better times are coming. I can feel it." I looked up at her, and the certainty with which her gray eyes shone made me smile as well. "I hope so. I really do." "So where's little Annabelle?" she asked. "She's right-" I started, turning to the direction where she SHOULD have been. "Annie?" I called. "Annie! Annabelle!" I started to panic. "Mora, I'm sorry but I gotta-" "It's alright dear, go and find her. She can't be too far. I know her, she would never get out of her big sister's reach." 'At least not willingly...' I thought, my heart starting to race. I ran through the street where Mora had set up her stand, towards the village's center. From there I wanted to take a shortcut to our hideout. As I reached the market place I saw a large crowd gathered there. Normally I would go there and look what was going on (I had a curious nature), but now I surely had some more important matters to attend to. "Hey! What are you doing?" I heard a male voice call from what seemed to be the middle of the crowd. "N-Nothing! Let me go!" a girls voice called back, making me stop in my tracks. I knew that voice. "Oh no..." I muttered and began to push through the crowd. I reached the middle faster as I'd hoped. I found my little sister with one of her hands tightly clutching a brown leather bag - probably filled with money - her other in the grasp of a man, me only able to see his back. But that was all I needed to see to know who he was. Or what kind. He wore a golden cloak and black boots, that looked like I would have to sell myself ten times to buy them. And for a second, when the sun hit him in just the right angle, I saw a golden crown glinting on his head. He was some rich nobleman, not the first I dealt with.

"Annie!" I called out running towards her. "Chris!" she shouted, broke free from the stranger's hold and met me halfway, throwing herself into my arms. "Really? Not again, Annabelle..." I said exasperated, getting down to her level and looking into her eyes. "I- I didn't mean to! But, I was so hungry and - and..." she stuttered, not able to form a complete sentence. But she didn't need to. I knew exactly what she was talking about. The fact that some people in Narnia had more than everything, while others had to fight for their survival, day after day. It was just not fair. And I was sick of it.

I sighed. "It's okay Annie, I'll handle this. I always do." "But that's it! You always get in trouble because of me! I'm so sorry Chris!" I smiled at her. She was only 8, and didn't know what kind of trouble she was actually getting me into every time she got caught stealing from people like him. But she didn't know better. All she did was trying to help. "Does she belong to you?" a voice from above me asked, which I recognized as the voice of the man she had stolen from. Now that I heard it clearly, he didn't sound like a grown up anymore. More like a guy in his late teens. He probably was a son of one of the lords around here. But that didn't change anything. He was like anyone else with money. He just asked me if Annie BELONGED to me. Like I possessed her. And I decided to tell him that. I couldn't get into a lot more trouble than I was already in. "No, she doesn't BELONG to me. She's my little sister and not some sort of possession." I spat. He crouched down in front of me and for the first time I was able to see his face. I had been right about his age, he looked to be around 18. He had sky blue eyes, blonde hair that slightly hung into his eyes and a smile on his lips. Which was directed towards me. "I know. I'm sorry, that was... a bad choice of words." he said. Did he just... apologize? To me? "No, it's... Uhm, I mean..." I stammered. What was going on here? Why was he being so nice to me? He stood up and held out a hand for me to take. But I didn't. Only because he said something nice, didn't mean I could trust him. So I stood up by myself - eyeing him in suspicion - earning a confused look from him. Then I felt a tug on my rag dress on my right side. I looked down to see Annabelle staring up at me with fearful brown eyes. Apparently the boy had seen it too, because he said "It's ok, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Obviously she was just as confused as me, and with her being a scared little kid on top of that, his actions only caused her to hide behind me. "I'm sorry, she's just-" "Scared." he finished for me. "But don't worry, that's why we're here." I furrowed my brows in confusion. First, because I had no idea what he meant by that. And second: We? By now I had assumed he was here alone. He turned to the crowd around us and spoke in a clear voice so everybody could hear him. "Citizens of Carouna. I know that you've lived in great poverty for a long time, but this is gonna end. That is the reason we are here. It is our duty to ensure all people in Narnia have what they need." And that was when it hit me who he was and I gasped. "What it is it Chris?" Annabelle asked confused. "Annie... Do-do you realize who that is?" I whispered. "Just some other rich idiot. Why?" I snapped my head towards her in a silent warning, praying to Aslan that the king who was still speaking didn't hear her. But then I smiled at her and shook my head. "No. He is our way into a better life." I turned my attention back to the young man right in time to hear him introduce himself. "I am High King Peter, the Magnificent." Then he beckoned someone from the crowd forward and a boy around my age - which is 15 by the way - stepped forward. He wore just as fancy clothing as the High King, just instead of red and gold he was clad in blue and silver. He had brown hair which was a little messy, and a silver crown on his head. His eyes were matching his hair, a dark chocolate brown. But unlike Peter - who had seemed pretty friendly from the beginning on - he had a serious expression on his face. Way too serious for a boy his age, in my opinion. But on the other hand, who was I to judge? "And this" the High King continued "is my brother: King Edmund the Just. We promise that your lives are going to change for the better from now on." He turned back to me and smiled. "All of your lives." My eyes grew wide and I quickly averted my gaze to the ground, feeling my cheeks heat up. Wait, what?!

I didn't have any time to think this further as the crowd around me erupted into cheers and Annie tugged at my dress again. "Is... Is that true? Will they help us?" she asked, hope as well as doubt obvious in her eyes. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sure they will." I tried to stand up again, but the little girl continued to cling to my neck. "Carry me!" she shouted. "Annie!" I complained, but still picked her up, laughing as I did so. "Isn't she a little too old to get carried around?" someone asked and I turned around to see King Peter standing in front of me with a smile on his face. I chuckled. "You try telling that to her." I said, then realizing who I was talking to and quickly adding "Your Majesty." He let out a little laugh before his expression turned serious. "As much as I hate to do this, but I need back the money your sister took. Under normal circumstances I would let you keep it but it is a starting support for the town and needs to be delivered to the lord who is in command of this village." My eyes grew wide and I turned to Annie. Actually I had assumed she left it behind. "You still have it?!" I exclaimed in shock. She pulled the leather bag out from under her shirt holding it up, a guilty look in her eyes. I took from her and gave it to King Peter. "I'm really sorry. She was just trying to help me get some money, so we could get something to eat." He took the bag with a sad expression. "I was expecting that. But don't worry. Things will get better around here soon. I promise." I smiled. "Well I wouldn't dream about doubting my new ruler." I said and bowed slightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, High King Peter." He gave me a bright smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Lady...?" Then I realized that I hadn't introduced myself to him. "Oh, Christabel. But, you could've saved your breath with the 'Lady' part. That was unnecessary." "No, it wasn't." he simply stated, making me blush again. Ok, what was wrong with me today?!

"And it also was a pleasure meeting you, little Annabelle." he said. "How do you...?" Annie asked in confusion. "I heard your sister call you that." he answered. "Oh..." Annie said sheepishly. He chuckled before saying "I need to go now, but I sure hope we'll meet again." I smiled. "Yes, I hope so too." I answered with a smile. He smiled and bowed slightly before walking over to his brother. They talked for a minute, then I saw King Edmund nod and his brother left towards the castle of the lord, while he stayed at the market place. "Did you get something to eat?" Annie suddenly asked. I laughed. "Food is all you think about, isn't it?" "Well, I'm hungry!" she complained. I sat her down and pulled the two bread slices out of my bag. "Here, that's all Mora could give us today. And without money, I couldn't buy anything else." She took one of the slices and it was gone in less than 30 seconds. "Wow. That was fast. Even for you." I stated. "Yeah, I guess." she said, her shoulders slumping in realization that her food for the day was already gone. It broke my heart to see her like that. I took one last longing look at the slice in my hand before holding it out for her. "Here." She looked up at me. "But... Then you won't have anything to eat." "It's fine. I... I already ate at work." I said. She smiled and grabbed the bread from me, oblivious to my lie. "You're lying." someone said from beside me, making me jump. I turned to see King Edmund standing next to us. "Uhm... Excuse me, your majesty?" I said. "I'm pretty good at figuring out when someone's lying. And you are." he answered. I sighed. Well, if he could see right through me anyway, then there was no reason in lying. "Ok, yes. I was lying. But what am I supposed to do? I..." I looked down at Annabelle, who'd finished the bread and was now looking up at me with guilt. "I can't make my little sister feel bad, just because she needs to eat. Don't worry Annie, it's alright. I'm fine." Although I had to admit, I wasn't feeling too fine. My last meal had been... Around three days ago. But I couldn't do anything against it. And if I had to choose, if me or Annie had to eat? Then she would get my last food, even if I lay dying already. I'd ALWAYS put her first.

When I turned back to King Edmund, his dark eyes were studying me, his intense stare making me slightly uncomfortable. Then he sighed, visibly relaxing and reached into his pocket. He pulled some gold coins out and held them out for me to take. "Here." My eyes grew wide for what felt like the hundredth time today. "No! I-I mean, I can't! I can't just take that! It's-" He cut me off by taking my hand, making me flinch and I almost ripped my hand out of his hold. He looked at me with a confused expression, relaxing his already light grip even more. Then he gently placed the coins in my palm, closing my fingers around them and said "Yes. You can." I pulled back my hand carefully and looked at him, a smile growing on my face. "Thank you, your highness." He gave an acknowledging nod and I turned to my sister. "Hey Annie, when was the last time we actually ate meat? And maybe... a cake?" I said and winked at her. Her face lit up with pure joy and she began jumping up and down in excitement. "Really?! Yippie!" she shouted, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a street, where I knew her favorite bakery was. I laughed as she pulled me along with her, but I still couldn't help but to turn back to the market place. I saw King Edmund looking after us, and I swear I spotted a smile on his face.

**"Sick of it" by Skillet**

**(I know it doesn't fit perfectly but I couldn't come up with anything else. If any of the readers has an idea for a song that would fit, just let me know! :) )**

**That's it for now folks hope you liked it.**

**By the way, the city Chris and Annie live in is a made up village near Cair Paravel, because 1. Like I said, my Narnia knowledge is limited and 2. I needed a city near CP for the next chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! And also that it's pretty short, but it's a start! :D**

**Will update ASAP! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Slave

**Thanks for the favs and follows, it means a lot to me! **

**Sorry for any mistakes! And sorry that there's no song in here, just couldn't think of one. If one comes to your mind while reading this just leave it in the comments! :D **

**It's not that long, but oh we'll it's an update...**

**And as always reviews and opinions are highly appreciated/wanted! **

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: Slave

[Edmund's POV]

"Damnit..." I muttered to myself as I got off my horse back in the stables at Cair Paravel. "What is it?" Peter asked. "Nothing." I answered quickly. "I know that look. Something's up. So what is it?" I sighed. "It's silly, I just... I forgot to ask for her name..." I didn't expect him do even know who I was talking about, but surprisingly enough he said: "Christabel." "What?" "You're talking about the girl at the market place, right? Well, her name's Christabel." he said with a smile before leaving the stables. And I couldn't help but think: 'Christabel, huh? An extraordinary name for an extraordinary girl...'

(One month later)

Peter and I were on our way back to Carouna. It had been a month since we'd last been there, and we needed to see if the city was making any progress. And honestly... I was hoping to meet Christabel again. The last time we barely exchanged three sentences and I hadn't even been smart enough to ask for her name. But still... there was something about her that had kept my mind on her for the last month.

As soon as we entered the town through the gates I noticed the change. Not only did the streets look better and cleaner already, the people seemed to be happier in general. "Looks like we already caused a change here." Peter said confidently. "Might be. But we still have a long way to go." I argued and his smile fell. "Oh come on Ed! Why do you always have to take the gloomy view of things? Can't you just be happy like every one else here? I mean look around you! Everyone is-" He was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. One look between us was enough and we urged our horses towards the screaming.

[Peter's POV]

As soon as we reached the market place, crowded with people, we dismounted our horses and tied them to nearest pole. As soon as my feet touched the ground here was another scream. By now I'd figured out that they had to be female. But I could hear another sound as well: lashing. And then I heard the cries: "NO! Stop it, please! She didn't do anything!" That voice sounded so familiar... And then it hit me: Annabelle! Edmund and I pushed through the crowd and when we reached the center, the sight in front of me made my stomach turn. Across the place I saw little Annabelle, screamed pleas to stop still tumbling from her lips. She had tears streaming down her face and was being held back by an older woman who had tears running along her cheeks as well. "You'll regret this!" a new voice growled, female, and I realized that it was the black panther next to Annabelle who had spoken. It was straining against its chains, the man holding it barely able to restrain the wild animal. And tied to the wall of a building was a hunched over figure, her back facing me. Her clothes were torn and long red streaks were running along her back. It took a second for me to realize that it was blood. All over her back and dripping into the dirty ground. Out if nowhere there was a flash of brown, another horrible scream and a new bloody wound was created on her back. I turned to my left and standing there was a man, a whip in his right hand. His face was scrunched together, like he'd just taken a beating (and in my opinion he very well deserved another one) and he had cruel little eyes, glinting with a sick glee. I was about to storm up to him and rip the whip right out of his hands when I heard it: a silent whimper, barely audible over the voice of the crowd: "Stop it... Please..." And when the person turned her head over her shoulder and I was able to see her face my breath hitched in my throat. Caramel colored hair, smeared with blood and green eyes filled with pain. Christabel. Multiple emotions at once flooded me and I didn't know if I'd rather rush to her side and her help her or beat that guy into a pulp. But my brother was already one step ahead of me. Just as the man raised the whip another time Edmund reached him and ripped the instrument of torture out of his hold. "What-?! Who do you think you are?!" the man exclaimed angrily. Edmund drew his sword and pointed it at the man's throat. "Your king." he growled. Ed was a good foot shorter than the man, but it wasn't like that mattered. Although he was only 16 he could be pretty intimidating if he wanted to. Especially when he lost his temper - like now. I didn't waste time watching them any longer, though. I rushed to Christabel's side, cutting the role that

tied her to the wall. She immediately collapsed and I barely caught her before she could hit the ground. That's when I noticed that her clothes weren't just torn - they were completely ripped, reduced to shreds. I figured that didn't make the situation any better for her so I continued to hold her with one arm took off my cloak and draped it around her shoulders with some difficulty. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. Everything will be fine." I said in a soothing voice. Until now, I don't think she'd realized that somebody had saved her. She weakly lifted her head and when her eyes met mine I smiled. But her reaction wasn't at all what I was expecting. Her eyes grew wide and with some of her last strength she pushed me away, sending her tumbling to the ground. "No!" she cried. "Don't help me! It'll only make it worse!" I was utterly confused. "What are you talking about) why shouldn't I help you?" "Because you don't have the right to!" an angry voice yelled. I turned my head just in time to see the man push past Edmund and stalk towards me. An enraged look crossed my brother's face, he raised his sword and went after the man. I shook my head at him and send him a look that clearly said: 'Neither is this the right way, nor is he worth it.' He didn't look happy about it, but he understood and stayed back. By now the man had reached me and was pointing a accusing finger at me. "King or not, you are NOT allowed to interfere with this!" I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I highly doubt that. Actually, I don't think YOU have any right to torture an innocent girl!" He let out a bellowing laugh. "'Innocent girl'? She's nothing but a worthless whore. And of course my possession." He sent a twisted smile towards Christabel and I saw her flinch under his gaze. "What are you talking about?" Edmund asked as he joined my side, glaring at the man in front of us. If looks could kill...

"She and her sister are my slaves." he answered. I turned to Chris. "Is... that true?" She nodded. "We ran away a month ago..." she whispered. "Yes and that stupid slut thought I wouldn't find her!" the man shouted, walked towards her and raised his hand to strike again. I immediately stepped between them and grabbed the man's wrist. "I don't think so." I growled. "Oh and why's that 'your highness'?" he asked, the mock obvious in the last part of his sentence and ripped his hand out of my hold. "Because slavery is strictly forbidden in Narnia." I answered plainly. He grinned wickedly. "Well, that won't be a problem. We'll just leave." "No, you won't. Well, you will. But she and her sister are staying." An expression of pure fury came to his face. "What gives you the right-?!" "Aslan himself. I am the ruler of this country and you will do as I say." I said dangerously calm. "And now: leave." "I won't let myself get bossed around by some child!" the man screamed. I already had a hand in my sword handle, ready to fight if necessary, but next thing I knew, was that Ed had thrust the butt of his sword into the man's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. I gave my brother an acknowledging nod and turned to Christabel. She was still cowering on the ground, her eyes wide and fearful. I crouched down to her level, put a hand on her shoulder and gave her smile. "It's ok. You're safe now." "Th-thank you, your majesty." she said in a small voice. "My lady!" someone suddenly called and the next second a black blur rushed past me to Christabel's side. It was the panther I'd seen earlier. Apparently, she had broken free of her confines. But at closer examination I saw dots in different shades of black all over her fur. She wasn't a panther, but instead a black cheetah. Chris smiled and patted the creature's head. "Don't worry Kiera. I'm fine." "Chris!" a high voice called. The owner of the voice reached us and threw her arms around her sister's neck. Chris winced slightly, but hugged the little girl back nonetheless. "It's okay. It's okay Annie..." she whispered. But I knew she wasn't. She couldn't be. I had seen her wounds. She needed to get to a healer as fast as possible. "Let me see your wounds." I said worriedly. Chris gave me hesitant look but pulled way from her sister and tried to stand up. Of course she broke down again, weakened by the blood loss. I was at her side as fast as I could, helping her up. "Careful. Take it easy." I said and took a glance at her back. I didn't even need to lift the cape to get to know her condition. It was blood soaked. "We need to get you to a healer. Preferably one in Cair Paravel. Now." Her eyes grew wide and she tried to get out of my hold again. "No, please I've already caused enough trouble. I can take care of myself." And to prove it she took a few steps forward on her own. At first it actually looked like she could make it. But then her knees gave away under her and I was too far away to catch her.

[Chris POV]

Right when I thought I actually could make it, I felt my knees get weak, not able to hold my weight anymore. But just before I hit the ground I felt two strong arms catch me and haul me back up to my feet. "You can take care of yourself, huh? Sure, that's what it looks like..." a voice I immediately recognized said and my head shot up and I came face to face with King Edmund. I felt my cheeks heat up because A. I had just made a complete fool out of myself in front of the kings of Narnia and B. because our faces were inches apart from each other. "Come on." he said softly and draped an arm around my shoulders, keeping me steady. "We'll get you to Cair Paravel now. You'll be fine, don't worry." I looks at him and saw reassuring smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. But the next moment all hell broke loose. "My lady, look out!" Kiera called, but by the time any of realized what was going on, it was too late. There was a sudden pain on my left side and it got worse by the second, even worse then the whip lashes. "If I can't posses you-" the voice of my (former) master growled as he twisted his dagger, making me cry out in pain - "then no one will!" He ripped his dagger out of my body, causing me to scream and double over in pain, before he vanished trough the crowd. My vision started to get fuzzy, from the pain as well as the blood loss and I wasn't able to keep standing anymore. I felt King Edmund wrap his arms around me and I could hear his pleading voice: "Hey, come on Chris stay with me, please!" I looked up into his brown eyes, full of shock and worry - then everything went black.


End file.
